marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Stane
|gender = Male |affiliation = A.I.M. |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |voice actor = Tom Wayland |status = Deceased}} Ezekiel "Zeke" Stane was the son of Obadiah Stane and an enemy of Iron Man. Biography Ezekial Stane was born out of wedlock. According to Obadiah Stane's personal files, he paid Ezekiel's mother to keep it quiet. When Obadiah died, Ezekiel received an inheritance from him, which was how he discovered his father's identity. Though he considered Obadiah a lousy father for never being there for him, Ezekiel considered everything Tony Stark had to be his by right, as his father had been CEO of Stark Industries before Tony. Stane began working with Advanced Idea Mechanics and partnered with M.O.D.O.K. (Aldrich Killian). He recruited Living Laser to help M.O.D.O.K. upload his consciousness into Stark Industries' system by promising to give him a new human body. He attempted to outmatch Stark by allowing A.I.M. to experiment on him and fashion his body into an armor-like form. Stane ambushed Stark in California and boasted that he was the next generation and that he would soon make Stark obsolete. The two fought and Stark was victorious, but before fleeing Stane promised that it was not over and that he had something special planned for Stark. While Stark had not previously met Stane, he commented that something about him felt familiar and that the fight felt personal. Stane later confronted Stark in New York City and revealed his identity and his motivation for trying to kill him. They fought and Stane was defeated once again. While Stark was fighting the Crimson Dynamo in China, Stane informed Living Laser that if he was able to bring him Stark's body he would transfer his consciousness into it. Desperate to have a physical body again, Parks left to kill Stark. Using this as a distraction, Stane captured Pepper Potts. Once Stark had defeated Parks, Stane communicated with him and stated that he would interrogate Potts into revealing Stark's bank accounts and access codes, and then kill her. ]] Stane imprisoned Potts in a chair hooked up to a power supply and set the power to build up slowly, causing her more pain over time. He then went to fight Stark one more time, intending that the couple would die listening to each other scream. While they battled, Iron Patriot rescued Potts, which Stark had planned. Stark defeated Stane and caused his enhanced body to explode, killing him.Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Powers and Abilities *'Artificially Enhanced Attributes & Biology' ** Powerful Regenerative Healing Factor ** Super-human Strength & Reflexes ** Very High Stamina & Endurance *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Repulsor Bio-Implants' *'Protective Suit / Armor' **'Flight' Relationships Family *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger - Father † *Mother Allies *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian/M.O.D.O.K. † **Crimson Dynamo † **Arthur Parks/Living Laser Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killer *Pepper Potts - Former Captive *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot Gallery Ezekiel Stane 002.jpg ES.jpg Img 0238.png Zeke Stane.jpg Ezekiel Stane 3D.jpg|3D model References External Links * * Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:A.I.M. Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man